The New Dante: Drago
by Drag0
Summary: Drago is a descendant of Dante, and has heard of his ancestor, and wishes to use this way to seek vengeance for his father. And this is his origin story. Rated T for violent and religious themes.


The fanfictions I write will revolve around a character named Drago, and here's his backstory.

 **Abigor was a warrior demon under the allegiance of Satan, like his ancestors, but he lacked a sense of evil that prevented one from making good judgment. As such, he was the best in all of Hell to determine punishments for the dead who come to the realm after their life. He was so good, that he was paladin to Satan himself. He knew how much Satan hated God, and how he wanted to take vengeance on Him for putting him in the lowly position he was in now. He knew this because he was Satan's most trusted friend. But, Abigor also knew that Satan was undeserving of taking God's place. Satan also lacked something most demons had: control. Satan could not control his power, and if He truly did rule Heaven, then all Christians and other independent religions would become Pagans. He knew he could not let this happen, so when Satan launched an attack directly on Heaven itself, Abigor knew he had to take a stand.** **During the war, he sided with Heaven and the angels, along with other gods and goddesses, notably Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light. However, though Lady Palutena was _stunning_ , he could not help but be more attracted to a dragon-woman named Orochi. She was a shape-shifter, having a humanlike form normally, but in the heat of battle, she gripped her necklace, and transformed into an angelic dragon. In this form, her white, scaled wings complimented his black, feathered ones during battle. In human form, she was well-proportioned, again complimenting his very balanced muscle structure. Her blood-red eyes were impressive, almost cutting deeper than his dusky purple ones. She regularly wore silver armor, showing a bit of skin at certain places, and it fit comfortably enough that it seemed like normal clothing. His armor, while being completely different, seemed to be its total opposite: his armor was battle-ready, worn only for battle. It was more protective, and held many places to keep weapons. It also had a unique design engraved in it, the same one on his forehead. He, in his normal form, looked like a normal human, with silver hair. Lastly, her brown hair seemed to mix with his silver hair, somehow, someway.** **He begun to notice that they often took the same missions, and that she seemed to look at him the way he looked at her.** **When the war finished, and he had decided to stay in Heaven, after 2 long years, he finally asked her to come meet him at his home. They fell in love, and, eventually, married, and had a child.** **Now, fate would have it that Abigor was a jokester, a trait from his ancestor from 1,000 years prior, Dante. This same trait, passed on to their son, Drago, named after the Italian name for "dragon" while also being short enough to be a demon's name.** **Unfortunately, due to genetics and his bloodline, Drago began going insane, and when he did, he sprouted two wings, each looking like his parent's wings, one black, one white, respectively, although the texture for both was mixed. He roared, and grew fangs and claws, and scales covered his body, turning his attire into his body shape. He later dubbed this form the "Draconic Bestiality Trigger," or "Dragon/Beast Trigger." But this did not happen randomly for long. For the same reasons, Drago was strong-willed, and, in time, grown able to control his power, only using it in times of need.** **At the coming age of 14, he gave his son his axe, Ruin. Ruin seemed to like him more than his father, because ever since that day, Ruin returns to his hand whenever he wants it to.** **But on that same day, just when life could not get any better, a group of demons infiltrated Heaven, and their first target was Abigor. He sensed this day would come, he just didn't know when, and, when he had his worries finally behind him, these demons killed him in his own home.** **He could probably take a few out, o** **f course, but even a demon tactician couldn't take 5 demons out alone. Hell, he couldn't take any out without special weapons. Weapons crafted to pierce into souls, like Ruin, and he gave it away. He gave himself up, as the demons mocked him, placing a spear in his hand and saying, "Behold, Demon Strategist Abigor, greatest warrior in Hell!" They mocked, beat and taunted him, until finally they left. And Orochi and Drago witnessed it all.** **"Son, come," he said with his final dying breaths. "Yes, Father?" Asked a now 16-year old Drago. "I don't have much time, son. You know that book I told you never to open?" "Yes?" He reached inside his pocket and took out a key. "Open it, son. It is yours." Drago took the key and gasped. "Father, does this mean..." "Yes son, you will be a tactician as I was. Use Mire wisely..."** **And with that, Abigor perished. "Father? Father?! FATHER!!!!!!" cried Drago, sobbing over his father's corpse. His mother put a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, Drago. But we can't linger on the past. We must keep facing forward, towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Come on now, smile for me." "What for?" She looked him in the face. "That your father saved the life of God and many other innocents. He was probably gonna be a saint, if he wasn't a demon. He helped extinguish the rebelling demons, Hell, your father was an amazing man! And look, we had you! Look at the positive. Don't dwindle on the negative. You'll become old, like me."** **He smiled. "I never thought you were that old, Mother. I always thought you to be quite attractive. Almost as attractive as that Palutena woman." She blushed, saying, "Why, thank you, Drago. I forgot you're at... _that phase_."** **They tried to get a good night's sleep, but they were awakened by the thought of their father/husband dead.** **In the morning, they had breakfast, with lots of Starbucks (Yes, their influence reaches even there). All of a sudden, Drago said, "Mother, I want to be a demon hunter!" She did her cliché spit-take with her coffee, saying, "Where did this come from?" He explained to her how he learned of his ancestor Dante, and how he wanted his job. She reluctantly obliged, after having a long talk, I mean a _long_ talk with God himself.** **Drago put a lot of work into his getup. He decided that the trench-coat look would remind look like a revamped version of his ancestor, but through all the different lighting used to focus, he ended up having to wear glasses, too. His trench coat was similar to Dante's, but with the right sleeve ripped off. It was leather, like Dante's, but a different texture, more cloth-like and comfortable. He wore a black, comfortable T-shirt underneath, as he already was human, at least body-wise. He wore loose, dark blue jeans, with a gray leather belt holding it in place, with a gold buckle. He also wore black boots, similar to Dante's. He had handcrafted a sword, a thin-edged, double-bladed and of course, sharp-tipped sword, later dubbed Silence, which would constantly be belted to his back, and would have a rope tied to it for fighting purposes, and to finish off the look, he wore a purple cloth, open-finger glove on his right hand, grew his hair to style it over his left eye, and put his glasses on, over his different-colored eyes: his left red, his right purple, respectively the exact same colors of his parents.** **There was a ceremony for safe travels in the human world. The host? Christ himself. He anointed Drago with water, and then said a speech: "All who celebrate Drago's courage to be like his ancestor, stand and pray." After they all prayed, he continued. "Orochi." Orochi stepped up beside Christ as he said, "We pray your son is okay down there." She bowed and returned to her seat. "Drago, allow me to teach you something about Mire. _ad domum Dei homines_!" He recited, and soon a hole opened up in the floor. "A portal to Earth. We shall dearly miss you, friend." With that he gave him a hug (no homo), and Drago hugged back. He gave a long, hard hug to his mother, and kissed her, saying, "I will miss you." She cried, but she was happy. She hugged him back.** **He jumped through the portal, and the ceremony ended. When he got there, he soon became familiar with their culture in America, and soon had a smartphone, an Xbox 360, a PS4, a custom built PC, a 3DS and a PS Vita. All of which were made by himself. He opened up a shop named "Demon Must Die," and soon became self aware. Why? Because who else is typing his whole life story for the Internet to see? Morgan Freeman? I didn't think so.** **And with that, he had many misadventures with game characters, that he will write for the whole world to see.** **(P.S. If you are reading this, game developers, don't sue me. It is parody, which is not against the law. I do not own your characters. We good? Cool.)**


End file.
